Kasama
Kasama was the merged tribe from Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Dominated by an alliance of two pairs, the rest of the tribe didn't work together and ended up being sitting ducks. However, one members decision to flip the game ultimately was appreciated at the end and awarded her the win. Their tribe colour was purple. Members *Adelaide, an outgoing retail worker who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and Ryder's younger sister. *Charlie, the victim of the Triple Tribal Council during Survivor: Panama who was more successful during Survivor: Cook Islands but was quickly sent home when the Raro Alliance decided to mutiny. *Dane, a surfing instructor and Fawn's older brother. *Domenic, from his first attempt during Survivor: Panama he has since been one of the most recognisable villains after building many bridges from people he would call friends. *Fawn, who was in the middle of the pact during the start of Survivor: China but was an outcast and later eliminated when the tribe switch occurred. *Gabriella, a soft spoken high school student and Domenic's sister. *Karleigh, after competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback she continued to prove her strategic prowess as a hero and almost made it to the end in all of her further attempts. *Lana, who was most notable for competing on Survivor: Nicaragua as the underdog and Bethany's twin sister. *Mandy, the Sole Survivor and villain of Survivor: Redemption Island because she eliminated people she would call her friends and had such a death grip on the game against the outsiders. *Neal, a rich boarding school teacher and Mandy's cousin. *Tucker, the co-owner of a weed store, a make-up artist and Karleigh's younger brother. Tribe History On Day 20, the Kasama tribe was formed upon Neal's return from Redemption Island. On this tribe of eleven, four pairs existed; Domenic and Gabriella, Dane and Fawn, Karleigh and Tucker and Mandy and Neal. This left the singles, Adelaide, Charlie and Lana, on the outs. Domenic, Gabriella, Karleigh and Tucker were a powerful alliance on Tadhana before and they felt the need to include a single. They chose Adelaide. Gabriella during this time found a Hidden Immunity Idol but under Domenic's guidance, kept it between each other. Fawn and Dane however, aligned with Lana and Charlie as the other singles. This left Mandy and Neal on the outs without any other allies. At the first vote, the pair voted for Lana. The alliance consisting of Charlie, Dane, Fawn and Lana voted for Tucker but the majority alliance which included Adelaide, Domenic, Gabriella, Karleigh and Tucker got rid of Mandy because she was a former winner and since she returned from Redemption Island earlier in the game. Neal and Adelaide, as two of the singles on the tribe, started to bond based on their isolation and wanted to make a move. They approached Lana and made a trio. Meanwhile, Fawn and Dane needed to make a stronger alliance and brought in Charlie for the time being. The alliance of two pairs however had the most unity and decided to get rid of their untrustworthy single; Adelaide. At tribal, Adelaide's new alliance voted for Fawn and Fawn's alliance voted for Tucker. However, the alliance of pairs Adelaide to the jury. On a tribe of nine, the pairs alliance of four castaways realised that the remaining five could easily flip the game. They decided to approach Fawn, whom Karleigh had a close bond with from the original Galang tribe and she readily agreed to jump off the sinking ship. The pairs asked Fawn to choose who she wanted to get rid of to keep her comfortable. She decided that her brother was her biggest competition in challenges, especially because he won the first two individual immunities. When he failed to win the third, the plan took action and he was voted out. Lana and Fawn were growing closer as the days passed and now shared a common goal of being without their loved one. The girls made a pact to get to the end by whatever means and made a Final Two deal, but needed at least one person for the time being. They thought Neal was a perfect candidate because he was also alone and on the outs. With two alliances clearly established, Charlie was on the outs. At the next tribal, he voted alone for Karleigh, Fawn, Lana and Neal voted for Charlie but the two pairs held the power and sent Neal to the jury because he had already returned from Redemption Island. Fawn and Lana, realising they needed Charlie now, aligned themselves with him. However, being in the minority 4-3 left them on the bottom of the tribe, where Charlie was voted out by the majority when he failed to win individual immunity. Karleigh, seeing that she was in an alliance of four on a tribe of six, needed to ensure her and Tucker's safety. She approached Fawn, who she had a bond with on the original Galang and Lana at the possibility of blindsiding Domenic. The girls advised that he was more likely to have an idol and voted for Gabriella instead. Domenic and Gabriella knew that something was up and didn't bother convincing Karleigh to not flip. At tribal, Fawn, Karleigh, Lana and Tucker voted for Gabriella but she played her idol. With the only votes that counted, Domenic and Gabriella pulled a blindside to get rid of Tucker. Karleigh's new trio was in control now and with the bridges burned between her and Domenic, he or Gabriella needed to win immunity. They both failed and without a majority, Domenic was voted out. To solidify their alliance, the girls made a Final Three deal and excluded Gabriella from the tribe. She failed to win the final immunity challenge but after some convincing, Karleigh and her made a plan. At tribal, Fawn and Lana voted for Gabriella but she and Karleigh voted for Fawn. At the revote, Karleigh realised Gabriella had a pretty good case to win and flipped back on her, making Gabriella the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Gabriella felt burned by Karleigh's false attempt at a plan and voted for Lana to win. Dane said he felt proud that his sister Fawn got to the end considering her position, giving his vote to her. However, the rest of the jury felt that Karleigh's decision to flip was the correct move played at the correct time. In the end, Fawn and Lana were given the title of joint Runner-Ups after earning one jury vote each and Karleigh was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning jury votes from Adelaide, Charlie, Domenic, Mandy, Neal and Tucker. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Blood vs. Water Tribes